El susurro del viento
by Elle Bowner
Summary: UA. El peor error de mi vida fue aceptar el trato: "No me pagarás el alquiler" había dicho él chico de ojos verdes "Al menos no con dinero..." Lemmon
1. Chapter 1

**El susurro del viento**

**Titulo:** El susurro del viento

**Protagonistas:** Bella Swan, Edward Masen, William Sneider, Adam Watson

**Genero:** Drama, Romance

**Resumen:**

Bella Swan en una etapa nueva de su vida en la Universidad. Sus problemas económicos la han llevado a hacer algo que nunca se imagino que llegaría a pasar… Es cuando conoce a Edward Cullen

**Nota: Las letras que estan **_i_** son las que se están viviendo, osea el presente. Lo demás es parte de su memoria...**

**1**

**Mi sentencia**

_Tenía las manos grandes y muy suaves. Empezó a frotarlas por mi cintura a la vez de que su cabeza estaba en el hueco de mi cuello y su lengua pasaba por mi clavícula haciéndome estremecer_

Pude sentir el flujo de mi entrepierna cayendo en mis pantaletas. El calor se extendió entre los dos cuerpos rápidamente. En aquel cuarto en donde ahora sabia que el pago seria tres veces a la semana…

Me sentí avergonzada pero esto… Me estaba gustando

El viaje del metro se hacia lento conforme pasaban las estaciones y la gente subía por diferentes deberes que tenían al día. El olor era una rara mezcla de sudor y cosas artificiales como perfumes baratos y olores de shampoo diferentes y muy potentes.

Yo estaba sentada al lado de la puerta para salir hasta que salieran las dos estaciones que faltaban. Sabía que tenía un largo camino por llegar a mi destino.

Un McDonalds

Di un suspiro y recordando porque ese era mi destino, mis manos se comenzaron a llenar de sudor. Si mis amigos, conocidos o familiares supieran cual era el motivo de este destino, me matarían en un segundo o simplemente me llamarían…

Se me escapo un leve gemido. Intente con todas mis fuerzas controlar la terrible sensación de culpabilidad e incomovilidad me invadía.

No tenia nada de dinero. Apenas había conseguido tres trabajos para mantener la matricula de la Universidad de New York. Tenia entendido perfectamente que tendría que luchar contra lo que sea para lograr mi seguro e carrera, mis sueños, y sobre todo convertirme en lo que esta dispuesta: Ser una Dramaturga.

Solo que mis sueños me estaban costando muy caro, vivir en New York eran gastos cada ves mas fuertes, difíciles de sostener.

Y aun peor…

En donde vivir.

Mi mente viajo a una de las conversaciones con mi madre

-Bella podemos ayudarte con un los primeros pagos de un departamento—sugirió mi madre mientras estábamos sentadas en la mesa.

Sabía que mi mama no podía pagar con los costosos alquileres que eran aquellos departamentos. Había hablado con demasiados dueños de varios edificios y ni uno quería ayudarme.

-No mama—negué inmediatamente—Sabes que eso nunca lo permitiría. Podré esto yo sola… No se como… pero lo haré.

Me levante del asiento y me dirigí a la puerta del vagón. Me seguían unas cuantas personas mas que igual que yo, iban a bajar en esa misma estación. Subí las escaleras y adentre en la calle.

Ahí en frente estaba el MacDonalds. Temblé de un momento a otro, porque sabía que me había citado con la única persona que podía ayudarme con mi último problema. Podria mantenerme yo sola mientras tuviera un lugar asegurado.

Cuando abrí la puerta, en las mesas ahí estaba sentado.

El anuncio del Internet era muy sencillo. Buscaba por todas partes un lugar en donde instalarme, un lugar barato en donde pueda acabar de una vez por todas mis dolores de cabeza.

_Alquiler de departamento:_

Duplex, un cuarto en los dos  
pisos con baño  
Sala  
Comedor  
3 baños (contando los de los cuartos)  
masen_

Y nada más venia el correo en ese anuncio.

En una de las mesas en donde estaban al lado de los juegos para niños, estaba mi supuesto ayudante. Habíamos tenido unas cuantas platicas de lo que él, _proponía_ para este negocio. No pagaría mi alquiler…

-Lo siento el metro se retrazo—me disculpe en cuanto llegue a su mesa.

No lo había observado bien hasta el momento. Solo fui capaz de enfrentarme a su aspecto al partir de ese momento en que jamás olvidaría su rostro.

El hombre que estaba sentado con una hamburguesa, levanto su cabeza para revelarme su cara agraciada de perfectas facciones, sus ojos expectantes de un increíble color verde me dejaron con la boca abierta. El cabello un poco alboratado pero adquiriendo una forma seductora, era de un color bronce.

¿Con este hombre iba a _vivir_?

Trague saliva con nerviosismo.

-Siéntate—sugirió a la vez en que él se paraba y me estiraba su mano—Edward Masen

-Bella Swan—me presente con timidez. Nos sentamos al mismo tiempo.

_Tranquila Bella_

Mi mente ahora estaba particularmente pensando en cosas inevidas, gran parte de eso era gracias a él, pero nada ayudaba a esclarecer mi capacidad de razonar. En verdad me sorprendí muchísimo. Él era mucho mas guapo de lo que algunas vez pude haber supuesto. No vi una foto de él en el msn, pero me dijo exactamente como iría; un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta azul marino, las demás señas particularmente las menciono pero no a como yo las _veía_.

Pero lo demás no me lo imagine.

"Solo tengo el cabello broncíneo y algo alborotado"—cuando dijo eso pensé que seria algún tipo que no le gusta arreglarse—"Soy de piel pálida y alto. Estoy seguro que me reconocerás…"

-¿Ves? Si me reconocerías—remarco una vez más la conversación del msn. Sonreí y baje la cabeza al sentir el rubor de mis mejillas.

Él un hombre…

En un duplex…

_Sentí su bulto en mi entrepierna haciendo que gimiera. No podía creer que todo esto estaba pasando. Sus manos estaban desbotonando mi blusa desesperados a la vez de que miraba…  
_

-Si bueno, me alegra al menos que no seas alguien a quien no esperaba—dije pensando en voz alta. Me ruborice otra vez

-¿Que ideas absurdas tenias sobre mi?—pregunto llevándose una mano al cabello de una forma bastante sensual.

Me mordí el labio girando mi cabeza para que no viera mi nerviosismo. Simplemente lo que me cruzo unos instantes en la cabeza.

Lindos labios rojizos y carnosos

-¿Por qué no venia el precio en el anuncio y me citaste aquí para decírmelo?—le pregunte a la vez en que intentaba que mi mente dejara de decir cosas estupidas

Sus ojos verdes penetrantes se fijaron en mí

-Es sencillo… Solamente estoy evaluando si estarías dispuesta a aceptar el trato—comenzó a comer y no me veía a la cara

-¿Es realmente malo?—pregunte a su vez. Él sonrió maliciosamente

-No me pagarías el alquiler del departamento...

-¿En serio?—pregunte emocionada. Este chico me empezaba a gustar mucho.

Sonrió con malicia.

-Bueno, si me lo pagarías… Pero no con dinero.

Temblé un poco apreciando lo que venia, algo que jamás me imagine.

-¿A que te refieres?—pregunte con miedo.

_-Ahhh—gemí cuando me empujo en la cama y su peso cayó de golpe en mi cuerpo._

Yo aun sentía sus manos en mis caderas y él, no podía parar de besar mi cuello. Las sensaciones comenzaron muy pronto, por parte de que mis piernas se abrieron para permitirle acceso a sus caderas.

Desgarre con mis uñas las sabanas.

-¿Bella?—escuche preguntar al otro lado del auricular.

Mi amiga Jessica era una experta en esto… o eso al menos yo pienso. Ella sabría como responder ante esto. Era quizás con la única persona con la que yo quería hablar. Me imaginaba que era lo que el pediría, y finalmente lo había escuchado. Ahora solo quiero aceptar un poco mi realidad.

La propuesta que había escuchado de esos labios me dejo con la boca abierta. No sabia que responder en ese momento, sobre todo porque era demasiado…

-Jessica necesito tu ayuda—empecé con los nervios en punta—¿Recuerdas que te platique sobre el tipo del anuncio?

-Lo recuerdo—dijo impaciente—¿Cobra las perlas de la luna?

-No…—balbucee nerviosa—No tiene precio… bueno si. Pero… no supe…

-Bella, explícate—suspiro aun mas impaciente.

-Él no cobra dinero Jessica…

-De acuerdo envíame una foto de él—empezó a decirme sin dejarme ahora hablar—Tranquila debe ser un inútil. Tengo amigos en la fraternidad donde pueden ayudarme con él… Es sencillo.

-Buena idea—dije internamente

Le envié la foto de Edward en la que yo estaba con él. Le había pedido la foto—aunque no se porque ahora me la concedió—y asi poder enviársela a mi madre.

-¡Wow!—exclamo sorprendida—¡Si que tienes suerte!

-Escúchame—pedí ya algo enojada—No te he dicho que es lo que pide.

-Aja dime—dijo distraída seguramente viendo la foto. Suspire fuertemente—¿que es lo que pide si no es dinero?

-Sexo…

Me imagine el gesto de Jessica parpadeando varias veces cuando algo la impresionaba demasiado.

-**¡¿QUE?**—grito haciéndome dar un salto del susto—**¡¿PIDE SEXO CONTIGO?**

-¡Cállate Jessica!—grite ahora enojada—Si, pide eso…

-Pues la verdad, ni yo me negaría—su voz melosa me hizo erizar los cabellos—¿Por qué alguien tan guapo pediría eso?

-Porque estudia medicina y no tiene tiempo de complacerse ni a si mimo—complete la frase recordando como me lo había dicho—Y en persona se ve mejor.

-¿Y que le dijiste?—me pregunto ansiosa. Junte mis dedos en señal de vergüenza

-Aun no le digo nada…

-**¡¿QUE? ¡¿Y PORQUE NO LE HAS DICHO NADA?**—estallo nuevamente enojada—**¡¿SABES CUANTAS MUJERES QUISIERAN TENER SEXO CON EL?**

-Me doy una idea—conteste sarcásticamente—Pero esa no es la cuestión. Me lo propuso y yo ni siquiera supe que responder. Primero me ruborice y…

-Le pegaste—ella término por mí.

-Si…—susurre avergonzada—Es que lo que me pide… ¡No es normal!

-Claro Bella. Encuentras por fin una solución a tus problemas y lo único que haces es… Pegarle a tu posible salvador

-¿De que rayos estas hablando?—ahora yo era la que no le comprendia

-No tienes que pagar realmente Bella—empezó a explicarme—Tu ya has visto los precios que son carísimos. Este Duplex, y oilo bien; DUPLEX—me enmarco las palabras como si fuera una tonta—Cerca del plantel, hermoso y solo… solo pagarlo teniendo horas de placer con este ángel—golpeo el celular—Yo estaría encantada.

-Eso es prostitucion Jessica—rebatí enojada.

-Con la excepción de que él seria tu único cliente, y creo que es el mejor que alguna vez alguna de esas trabajadoras haya soñado con tener…

Por una parte Jessica tenía razón. Yo casi ya no contaba con dinero, y ese lugar seria mi salvación totalmente. Edward pagaría todo el alquiler y solamente yo le pagaría con otra cosa…

-Yo tengo novio Jessica…

_-Lamento hacer el trabajo de tu novio—susurro maliciosamente_

Quise contestarle pero sus ojos verdes me hinoptizaron. Me quede quieta observándolo y mi mente no se imagino haciendo esto con William. Era como si con el no fuera… lo mismo.

-Me gustan tus pantaletas—dijo más para si en cuanto bajo la mirada

Me ruborice y mas cuando vi su mano abriéndose camino…

Llevaba saliendo con William más de dos años para ser exactos. Con él estuve en la preparatoria, y sufrí mucho cuando William, ya había salido y a mi, aun me faltaba un año. En cuanto llegue a Chicago me sentí feliz por volverlo a ver y estar con él.

Sin embargo, William estaba en una fraternidad y no podía hacer nada por mi. No lo culpo, también tuvo muchas dificultades y me alegra que haya podido salir de todas.

-No tiene porque enterarse—decía enojada Jessica.

-Yo lo amo—exclame enojada—Jamás le haría eso

-Esta bien—se resigno finalmente. Suspire de alivio—Pero ahora tendrás que conseguir otro departamento ya que este chico no esta nada mal. Cualquier lagartona aceptaría…

Los brazos de Edward eran muy musculosos recordé vagamente en mi mente preclara

Mi mente tenia un debate pero al final… Sabia cual era la manera de hacer esto bien

-¿Te gusta?—pregunto Edward haciéndome pasar por el departamento.

-Dios—Fue lo único que pude decir

Aquel departamento era realmente impresionante. Sus estructuras eran un estilo gótico y conservador. Era también enorme. Tan solo la estancia debería ser el tamaño de la mitad de un patio.

"Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer Bella" fue lo ultimo que pensé

-Quizás quieras ver la estancia…—no lo deje terminar porque ya había brincado sobre de Edward y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas.

-Tres veces por semana y solo cuando estemos los dos de humor. Usaremos protección y será todo en tu cama ¿Vale?—pregunte mirándolo amenazadoramente.

A lo que él ante mi arrebatado movimiento, solo pudo sonreir maliciosamente…

-Me parece perfecto…

* * *

**Un nuevo FF y les puedo asegurar que no es 100% lemmon (gracias al cielo!) Tampoco es muy largo (GRACIAS AL CIELO!) pero lo que les puedo asegurar, es que de esto, nunca habían leído...**

**No es nada... un disparate que se me ocurrio (y ya llevo tiempo escribiendolo asi que es originalmente mio) Les gusta leer los FF donde Bella cede a Edward pero de una manera mas sensual?**

**a mi tambien ^^**

**Cuidense!**

**Elle**


	2. Empiezan las apariencias I

**2**

**Empiezan las apariencias**

**Parte (I)**

-Di que puedo ayudarte a desempacar. Por favor—suplicaba Jessica con su mirada tierna. Pero a mi, no me surtían efecto sus manipulaciones.

Estábamos sentadas en una cafetería cercana del campus donde podíamos desayunar juntas sin gastar casi. Era un lugar acogedor y casi siempre, aparecían conocidos míos ahí. Suspire. Jessica no dejaría pasar el tema.

-Prefiero que no entres todavía a mi departamento. Aun no hemos hecho bien el trato y tenerte en el departamento seria algo incomodo para los dos.

Jessica refunfuño y me miro con soberbia.

-Pues yo creo que el trato ya esta hecho. Tu simple apariencia da a entender que tuviste una noche muy ocupada.

Di un respingo y gruñí muy bajo.

Jessica no era tan inteligente, pero no la podías engañar en apariencia y mas cuando esta interesada en ti, por algo emocionante—para ella—que pueda estar pasando en tu vida. Me había vestido con un enorme abrigo café y unos simples jeans. Me amarre el cabello sin peinarlo y tenia unos enormes lentes de sol para que ocultaran mis ojeras… Aparte de que, a pesar de que no hacia frió, traía una bufanda bien amarrada a mi cuello.

-No se porque lo dices…

-Es fácil querida—su sonrisa fue empalagosa—Estas cansada. No te peinaste porque querías quedarte un poco mas en la cama—su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha debido a su burla—y tienes una bufanda alrededor del cuello ocultando algo.

Di otro respingo.

-No se de que estas hablando—me hice la disimulada tomando una taza de café. Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

-Si, claro... Ahora me vas a negar que no ocultas chupetones en el cuello.

Esta vez escupí el café y en consecuencia ella rió alegre. Me limpie con una servilleta y la mire severamente

-No paso nada en realidad—y después levante mas ceñuda la cabeza—Se que sonaría estupido pero… Solamente fueron besos

-Si, claro—ahora estaba más molesta—No se porque crees que soy una estupida, si aquí, la que tiene experiencia en esto: soy yo y no tu

Me estaba fastidiando. Normalmente esperaba mas apoyo en este asunto. Acaba de hacer algo que no se si fue bueno o malo. Tuve una terrible duda moral y varios pensamientos vergonzantes que se cruzaron por mi mente. Desde en la mañana tuve que admitir… Que no fue tan malo después de todo, lo ocurrido anoche.

_Me tomo con cuidado de la espalda mirándome a los ojos sus suspiros me tenían realmente hipnotizada, al ver sus movimientos dulces. Estaba incluso tan abrumada que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. De pronto, él levanto su cabeza haciendo contacto visual conmigo y dije con un susurro._—_dije con titubeos—Soy virgen_

-Edward…

Me miro durante un segundo y asintió.

-Estas segura—pregunto dudoso. Yo asentí levemente.

-También tengo novio

Edward suspiro. No se como tuve el valor de decírselo.

-Seré dulce…

Sus labios se deslizaron lentamente por toda la extensión de mi mandila, deteniéndose en mis labios. Fue un momento realmente dulce. Sus labios, tocaron los míos con delicadeza, moviéndose suavemente; como querer saborearlos a su máxima extensión. Yo sujete su cara con fuerza ahora con desesperación.

_Un sin fin de sensaciones inundaron mi ser, al darme cuenta que su cuerpo ya hacia tendido sobre el mió en la suave y vaporosa cama. Advine que Edward estaba ansioso pero no me apremiaba, ni siquiera se separaba de mis labios. En un movimiento rápido sentí su erección sobre mi vientre haciendo que gimiera. Él suspiro en mi oreja._—_me susurro una vez más en mi oreja y me beso el cuello. Cerré los ojos sintiendo como se quitaba los pantalones._

-Hueles increíblemente bien.

-Y tu, te sientes maravilloso—logre decirle en un susurro.

Sus manos comenzaron a descender suavemente por mi costado introduciéndose en mi blusa… Mi piel era sensible ante su tacto, me estremecí, pero no era malo. Sus suaves caricias, empezaron por mis costados hasta mi busto que no paraba de excitarme.

No podía creer lo estaba pasando. Jamás había sentido este tipo de sensaciones, donde no podía dejar de moverme y quería mas. Otra vez sus labios se posaron sobre los míos silenciando el profundo gemido que estaba a punto de proferir.

Pero esto se estaba tornando injusto. También yo quería tocarlo. Deslice mis manos sobre su espalda haciendo que Edward temblara y una vez más sintiera su cuerpo sobre el mió.

-Lo siento—susurre creyendo le había hecho daño. Probablemente si no sabia era nueva en esto.

-Es lo mejor he sentido

Sus manos esta vez viajaron sobre mi blusa rozando suavemente sus yemas, desabrochando mi blusa lentamente. Sin embargo, a mi me urgía estar completamente a su alcance y le ayude en el ultimo botón.

Rápidamente me deshice de ella tirándola al suelo junto a sus pantalones acampanados azules. Se despojo de su camisa dejando entrever su perfecto y musculoso pecho. Una oleada de calor me recorrió la columna vertebral al imaginarme lamiendo tanta belleza.

Su mirada era de lujuria, y se deslizo sobre mí muy despacio, más de lo que hubiera deseado. Tomo con los dientes el tirante de mi sujetador removiéndolo sutilmente hacia mi hombro y retirándolo completamente una vez que estuvo abajo.

Sentí que me ruborizaba. Jamás había estado desnuda ante un hombre. Jamás imagine que la sensación seria tan placentera.

-Dios, eres preciosa—su voz era tan seductora…

Recorrí con mis dedos sus pectorales, llenándome de la sensación exquisita al exponerse así. Edward se reincorporo en mi, para mirarme directamente a los ojos, había llegado el momento.

Temblé un poco.

-Jamás te haría daño—me hablo tratando de infundir valor en mi.

Y no se porque razón, le creí. Me sentía tan bien a su lado, como si no lo acabara de conocer. Era una sensación extraña; Edward era prácticamente un extraño, pero aun así, era como estar en casa, no como si fuera nueva.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi vientre hasta llegar a mis muslos. Mis piernas se abrieron automáticamente permitiéndole acceso. Gemí ante la impresión de sentir cerca algo. Esto era totalmente nuevo, pero ya lo esperaba.

Y fue cuando comenzó.

En cuanto entro, solté un grito. Fue una mezcla de dolor y placer que me embargo y cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, pero aun no terminaba. Empujo con un poco mas de fuerza para que se adaptara a su tamaño.

-Es..espera—logre articular, me miro con espanto y me apresure a explicarle— No tranquilo, solo dame un segundo.

Trate de adaptarme a la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Era algo tan maravilloso, que difícilmente pudiera explicarse con palabras.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto asustado—puedo parar…_

-Estoy bien. Yo solo intentaba seguirte—balbucee nerviosa—Pero no pares.

Entonces siguió metiendo su miembro abriendo la cerradura, lance otro grito completamente encanta. En la gloria.

-Puedo parar—jadeaba y sabia que eso no era lo quería.

-No—susurre rasgando las sabanas de la sensación que me estaba inmovilizando

Esbozo una hermosa sonrisa que paralizo mi corazón.

Volvió a moverse lentamente asiéndome jadear de placer y obligándome a enrollar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Se sentía tan bien…

_De pronto, sentí un flujo dentro de mí. Era caliente y también muy excitante, era como un placer tan potente que era difícil de resistirse._

Abrase a Edward y enterré mi cara en su cuello. No podía creer lo bien que se sentía y al flujo exploto de una manera impresionante, que incluso los dos, jadeamos. Ambos estábamos sudando, y el cuerpo de Edward era tan calido como atractivo. Abrumada me quede durante unos segundos en silencio.

Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y una pequeña gota de sudor emano de su frente.

-¿Que fue eso?—pregunte sorprendida y aun jadeando.

Levanto su mirada y de nuevo me sonrió.

-Ese fue un orgasmo—aclaro sonriente y suspiro—El mejor que he tenido…

-¿Bella?—pregunto esa voz tan conocida detrás de mí

Me levante de inmediato para encontrarme cara a cara con William

-¡Dios! ¡Que susto!—me apreté el pecho y después me gire a él—¿No puedes simplemente decir, _hola_?

Automáticamente me abrazo e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. Sus manos me agarraron con fuerza y su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía.

-Te he extrañado tanto…—susurro haciéndome cosquillas.

Los pequeños flash back regresaron a mi de aquella noche. Hizo ruborizarme por completo. Y girarme hacia otro lado mientras William reía encantado suponiendo que pensaba en él.

-¿Como te va William?—pregunto Jessica. Tomando su café y su posición perfecta de _no pasa nada_

-Bien Jessica. Gracias—contesto mi novio cortésmente.

Su rubio cabello brillaba a la luz del sol tan potente que me lastimaba los ojos. Sus ojos azules eran muy brillantes y hermosos al igual que su piel. Su cara era cuadrada, pero ahora que ha pasado el tiempo desde la preparatoria, ha cambiado bastante.

-¿Por qué tienes los labios tan hinchados?—pregunto William mirándome de cerca. Me tense en un instante

Aun quedaban vestigios sobre mi aventura de anoche con Edward. Una vez que habíamos interpuesto el trato para el alquiler del dúplex, Edward no solto mis labios y se dedico a mordisquearlos con pasión. Aquello me hizo ruborizarme en un instante. No tenia ni una sola mentira.

-Ahhh

-Debe ser el nuevo labial de Bella—sugirió Jessica rápidamente. Le agradecí con el rostro, pero William aun estaba confundido—Los Gossip Girl son de textura amplia para hacer mas grandes los labios

-Y supongo que también tienen exceso de rojo pasión—paso un dedo por mi labio y yo lo quite rápidamente—No se como puedes traer atada una bufanda… Es verano Bella

-Estoy enferma—aclare rápidamente. Lo dejo pasar.

-Siéntate William. La pequeña Bella esta algo enferma y cansada—la voz de Jessica aún era burlona.

-No por nada tiene esas ojeras—coincidió con Jessica y se sentó a mi lado. Me puse roja de nuevo.

-William, tengo un departamento—mencione sonriente. Jessica me miro en advertencia pero sabía como lidiar con esto.

-¿Así?—pregunto sorprendido—Yo te hubiera conseguido lugar en la fraternidad…

-En la fraternidad solo hay golfas—contradije enojada

-¡Oye!—exclamo enojada Jessica. Sonreí en disculpa.

-Lo siento Jess—dije y mire otra vez a William—Sabes que necesitaba un lugar más cerca de la sección del campus y este, esta cerca en donde yo voy a estar.

-¿Cerca? ¿Cómo es?—pregunto William con curiosidad.

La verdad era que William es algo celoso y posesivo.

-Es un Duplex Will—conteste emocionada. Él rió encantado.

-Suena bien. ¿Como es tu compañera…?

Incluso Jessica puso cara de espanto.

-No es compañera—intente sonar segura—Es compañer.o

Hasta ese momento no me estaba observando, solo bastaron aquellas palabras para que su mirada me evaluara con atención y su gesto fue uno peculiar que ya conocía. Finalmente estaba celoso.

-¿Un hombre?

-Si, un hombre—aclare aún mirando su escepticismo

-¿Mi novia compartirá departamento con un hombre?—pregunto furioso. Jessica se removió en su asiento—Quizás tenga cara de idiota, pero te aseguro, que no la tengo Isabella.

-William no seas absurdo—denegué yo también enojada—Solamente seremos compañeros. No es nada de lo que tu sucia mente quiere pensar

-Es todo lo que quiere hacer contigo querida—la burla de Jessica no fue tomada en gracia

-Bien si soy absurdo, supongo que podré conocerlo…

-No tengo problema alguno—le replique enojada

-¡Bien!

-**¡BIEN!**

-Soy una… estupida—me decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba—alrededor de mi habitación y gruñía enojada.

En cuestión de minutos llegaría Edward de su trabajo y posiblemente pediría otra vez el trato. Solamente tenia cajas alrededor de mi cuarto para acomodar mis cosas pero… William me quería ayudar a desempacar—cosa que no es cierto, porque él, solamente quiere ver de cerca de Edward y verlo bien—Y tenia que acceder si no… Terminaría mi relación.

-¿Bella?—me llamaron en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la entrada.

Edward me había accedido el piso de arriba para mi sola, excepto por el salón de estudio y el ventanal de al lado de mi cuarto que es donde esta su hermoso piano blanco.

-Lo siento. Estaba en mi cuarto acomodando mis cosas—le dije desde las escaleras. Edward me miro durante unos segundos y después se iba a dirigir a su habitación—**¡HICE DE CENAR!**—grite desesperada como si fuera algo realmente malo.

Se volteo a verme y me miro confuso

-Me parece bien, pero creo que no es para que lo grites como si fuera algo horrible—me sugirió aun confundido. Baje corriendo de las escaleras.

-William viene hacia acá—le susurre con miedo. Edward entrecerró sus ojos mirándome con dua

-¿Quién es William?—pregunto alejándose de mi y mirando a la ventana asegurándose de que nada malo pasara.

-Es mi novio…

De pronto, tocaron la puerta mucho mas fuerte que de costumbre. Edward me miro con escepticismo y yo susurre muy abajo "Esta loco". Se giro sonriendo y abrió la puerta.

-Soy el novio de Bella—dijo flamantemente mi novio una vez que abrieron la puerta. Después se abrió camino empujando a Edward y entrando sin su permiso—Hola mi amor—estas ultimas haciendo gran énfasis

-William—lo regañe bajito para que no oyera Edward—estas siendo muy grosero…

-Es cuestión de orgullo—contesto de igual manera.

-Edward, él es mi novio William. William, él es Edward—presente de manera cordial

Pero la mirada de William era de un celo infernal y prepotente. A pesar de que a lo menos lo poco que sabía era que Edward era un caballero—en algunos aspectos—este también le clavo la mirada.

-Es un placer—dijo William extendiéndole la mano retadoramente.

-El placer es mió—contesto Edward dando una sonrisa forzada junto con su mano.

Mire ceñuda como no dejaban de tomarse la mano y se podía ver por los tendones y venas que ambos, aplicaban fuerza. Típico de hombres

-Amm yo creo que mejor vamos a cenar—sugerí tomando sus manos y mirándolos con suplica. William se soltó de Edward y pasó un brazo por mi cintura

Esta seria una noche dura…

* * *

**Disculpen! publique mal!**

**Fue recibida la respuesta de este FF. Me agradó recibir mucho sus review, sus opiniones y lo que piensan. Hubo uno que decía "3 dias es muy poco" jajajajajaja. Gracias por su apoyo estare publicando. **

**Gracias a Lusin Denali por su mensaje. (Medio me asuste cuando mencionaste "publicar", pero reflexione que es una pagina dedicada a los FF) Gracias de verdad, y recibire a tus lectoras con mucho gusto.**

**Aeee fue mucha belborrea. Nos vemos**

**Portense mal!**

**Elle **


	3. Empiezan las apariencias II

**3**

**Empiezan las apariencias**

**(Parte 2)**

_-¡Brujos! ¡Brujos! ¡Todos ellos son brujos!...  
La semilla del diablo (Rosemary's baby) de Ira Levin_

-¿A que te dedicas Edward?

-Estudio la carrera de medico cirujano en cardiologia, tambien tengo un turno en la morgue de la ciudad. Y si me otorgan una beca en Londres para un curso especializado en medicina, lo tomare.—concluyo con su voz tranquila pero estaba segura que le incomodaba mucho las posiciones de William

Me sentía tan mal por Edward, al enfrentarse a alguien tan celoso como mi novio. Suspire rendida y me dedique a seguir con mi trabajo y oír la conversación que mantenían ambos—al menos Edward era mas respetuoso—Y si se salía de control, intentaría calmarlos para que no pasara a mayores.

-¿Que estudias William?—pregunto Edward cortésmente. No podía ver la reacción de William pero a lo menos me la imaginaba

Intente apresurarme calentando todo en el horno de microondas. Necesitaba sentarme rápidamente en esa mesa y meter otros temas de conversación y en serio temía que todo se saliera de control para cuando lléguese.

-Derecho, pero me estoy concentrando mas en el deporte. Me ofrecen mucho dinero en el equipo de Giants de New York.

-Oh, que bien—murmuro Edward

Se había acabado la conversación y aun no acababa de recalentar la cena

-Aún no he visto bien el departamento…—comento William. Me puse rígida en un segundo—No se si les importaría mostrármelo

-No espera un minuto William—dije saliendo de la cocina—Ahora si, te mostraremos el departamento…

Pero la mirada de Edward parecía ser una clara advertencia de que no quería eso. Sus ojos eran como "no, no" pero si me negaba a mostrarle el departamento a William, este tendría sus sospechas

Por fin había terminado de preparar todo y ambos estaban sentados. En el enorme comedor que parecía una replica de un castillo medieval, estábamos sentados la espaciosa mesa, con Edward sentado en la silla principal, William de mi lado izquierdo y yo en el lado derecho de Edward.

-Tiene buen aspecto Bella—susurro Edward tomando un tenedor y empezando a comerlo. William lo imito pero con mas velocidad; patético

-Bueno… ¿Como pasaron su primera noche?—pregunto un William insidioso

Sentí como la comida se me atoraba en la garganta y Edward se atragantaba con la bebida a la hora de tomarla. William nos observaba algo pasmado sin moverse. Pude finalmente pasarme la comida y poder respirar

-¿Que quieres decir?—pregunte ahora furiosa

Mi novio entrecerró los ojos

-¿Pasar la noche? Me refiero a eso de que ahora ambos compartirán el departamento y ayer fue su primera noche… A eso me refiero

Su mirada inquisidora con mezcla de inocencia, me hizo revolverme las tripas de puro coraje.

-Bien—dijimos al unísono Edward y yo

Durante unos segundos todo se quedo en silencio. Nada más se escuchaba las cucharas moviéndose alrededor de los platos. Y los típicos sonidos cuando bebes liquido. Suspire frustrada. No era lo que esperaba y no poder hacer nada para que William deje sus estúpidas creencias… Que son ciertas

-¿Cuánto pagara Bella por el departamento?—pregunto William tomando la cuchara y mirando otra vez con envidia a Edward

Sentía como el color de mi cara se me iba

-Por el momento le tuve consideración debido a que no puede pagar el alquiler…

-¿Ósea que le tienes lastima?

-William—llame la atención a mi novio. En verdad se comportaba como un idiota

-No. simplemente me platico de su situación. Me explico lo que tuvo que pasar y no creo que por el momento pueda pagarme… Así que ella solo pagaría la mitad del alquiler—explico Edward tranquilamente pasando de lado la insinuación de William

Will aun mantenía su mirada, pero después la relajo

-¿Tienen vecinos?—pregunto William.

-Si, los que más me familiarizo son con Roman y Minnie…-contesto Edward con una sonrisa fugaz

-¿Que?—interrumpió Will asustado

-Así se llaman

-Bueno, supongo que ahora podremos empezar con la demostración del departamento—sonreí dispuesta a apresurar las cosas. Solo para que William dejara lo más pronto el departamento.

Ambos se pararon y Will salio del comedor. Imite la accion pero un brazo me sujeto fuete el brazo para girarme.

-¿Bella, que crees que estas haciendo?—pregunto un Edward asustado. Yo lo mire confusa

-Mostrarle el departamento a William—le aclare acentuando las palabras

Él me miro como si fuera una tonta

-¿Recuerdas haber metido el escenario que tuvimos ayer…?

Su pregunta trajo a mi memoria cuando me quite mi abrigo y empezamos nuestro _"trato"_ Un pequeño gemido salio de mi boca cuando me di cuenta que no nada mas el cuarto de Edward estaba desordenado… En la sala habian vestigios de lo que paso aquella vez. ¿Como se me pudo haber olvidado?

-¡Espera!—exclame caminando rápido hacia William—Cariño… que te parece si primero damos un paseo por el parque…

-No—acentúo la negación ignorándome por completo

-Bueno a mí cuarto…

-No

-¡William!—lo regañe en un suave susurro—Edward tiene… algo que no le gustaría que vieras en su cuarto.

William puso los ojos en blanco

-Más te vale que no sea nada tuyo

-Te comportas como un idiota

-No te permito que me hables así

Nos dimos cuenta que ya no estábamos solos. Edward estaba parado en la estancia que daba hacia la puerta y después dirigió una mirada a la sala. William estaba tan enojado que no miro lo que yo había visto.

Un condón

Trague saliva. Había sentenciado mi propia muerte. Había cosas delatadoras que decían a gritos que Edward y yo tuvimos una noche ayer y que lo disfrutamos. Pero mi memoria no me ayudaba a nada de lo que pudiera evitar para que no sospechara.

Mire a Edward asustada

-¿Quién decoro el departamento?—pregunto Will mirando con extrañeza aquel departamento—parece la replica exacta en donde vivía Rosemary con sus vecinos brujos…

-Bueno por el momento la decoración también me ayudara Bella. Cuando yo llegue aquí, así estaba—y entonces esbozo una sonrisa perfecta—puedo enseñarte una cuna negra que encontré cuando llegue junto al pequeño cultivo de flores extrañas

William puso los ojos en blanco y tuve que reprimir una sonrisa. Mi novio no había superado su espanto por aquel libro—y también la película—de aquella historia y me hizo gracia que Edward descubriera un pequeño punto débil de William. Era muy suspicaz.

La sala que era espaciosa y con muebles de cuero; largos y exuberantes muebles diseñados para familia grande—muchos integrantes suponía yo—donde se encontraba en uno de los almohadones el condón transparente

Edward disimulo sentarse rápidamente para cubrirlo, aunque William si se dio cuenta.

-¿Que pasa?—pregunto mirando sospechosamente a Edward

-Nada. Solamente quería sentarme

-Mira William—me adelante tomando la mano de mi novio y atrayendo su atención—Ya viste la forma de las grecas en las paredes. Edward me explico que son una replica de un museo en Venecia…

-¿España?—pregunto William. Mi cara se sonrojo por la vergüenza

-Sigamos—la voz de Edward llego por delante hacia las escaleras. Subimos junto las explicaciones de Edward

-En el departamento hay tres armarios empotrados en cada una de las recamaras. Dos recamaras individuales en cada piso junto con los baños. El baño principal, es más grande ocupando casi las dos dimensiones de los cuartos.

-¿Donde están los otros baños?—pregunto William poniendo atención a todo lo que decía Edward

-Uno esta en el cuarto de Bella y el otro esta en mi habitación—explico caminando y deteniéndose en la puerta de la que estaba casi en frente de mi habitación

-Wow ¿También tienen un cuarto de juegos?—pregunto Will sonriendo como un niño. Nos hallamos enfrente de la puerta negra en la que Edward, me habia mencionado que era su estudio.

-No, este es mi estudio—señalo Edward abriendo a lo que debía ser casi una pequeña biblioteca con estantes de libros y un escritorio enfrente con hojas y mas libros—Es donde me siento a leer y meditar

William lo miro incrédulo

-¿Que? ¡Ese espacio es valiosísimo!—exclamo con las manos levantadas ante algo que no puede creer—Porque no lees y meditas como todas las personas; en el baño

Puse los ojos en blanco

-Bueno, también estudio allí.

Punto muerto. Estaba segura que William no estudiaba y no le intentaría buscar por ese lado. Seguimos caminando por el pasillo que conducía hacia mi cuarto.

-Mi cuarto…

-Espera no he visto mucho haya abajo. Me gustaría mas ver que tienen ahí

Volvimos a bajar esta vez todos en silencio y llegamos a la estancia donde la sala era la más cercana. Di un suspiro para ver como pasábamos por la cocina y el comedor. Edward aun se comportaba decente mientras que mi novio decía cosas estupidas como "demasiado oscuro" "¿Cuesta eso mucho dinero?" "Es de gustos reservados"

Pero todo cambio cuando llegamos a la habitación de Edward

-Aquí es mi habitación—anuncio llegando a esa puerta—Bueno… fue todo lo visible del departamento…

-Espera…—pidió William observando con una sonrisa a Edward—Quiero conocer todos los cuartos del departamento

-De acuerdo—acepto Edward un poco extrañado—Podemos volver para enseñarte el de Bell…

-Claro, pero primero, el tuyo—hizo una seña con su mano—necesito observar el lugar en donde mi novia esta

-William, eso es lo mas tonto que has dicho hasta ahora—me queje interponiéndome en los dos—¿Como puedes decir eso? Ya comprobaste que no estoy haciendo nada malo ¿Ahora que? ¿Quieres seguir haciendo tus estupideces a costa de nada?

Will no relajo su postura…

-Te conozco bien amor, y se que ocultas algo…

Diablos, diablos, diablos

-Esta bien William—acepto Edward resignado—Te mostrare mi departamento

Mire asustada a Edward y solamente este me hizo una mirada con suma tranquilidad

Abrió la puerta…

Cuando vi la habitación me di cuenta que no la había observado del todo bien. Era elegante y con una cama matrimonial espaciosa para una sola persona, tenia incluso pinturas de Van Gogh y otras que no reconocí. Lo único desordenado de ahí era que la cama estaba…

-¿Por qué tu cama tiene sangre?—pregunto horrorizado William

Sentí que el aire me hacia falta

-¿Que es eso?—pregunto William señalando otra cosa

En uno de los sillones que había la lado de la cama, estaba un brasier negro de algodón con estilo costura francesa…

Claro, a mi me gustaba ese estilo y el algodón ERA MIO

-Tuve visitas a noche—aclaro Edward de forma tranquila—Mi novia vino y se la presenta a Bella. Tuvimos una noche y ya

William miro otra vez la cama y se puso rojo…

-¿No creo que eso también te lo tenga que explicar?—pregunto irónicamente Edward acentuando una ceja

William se salio rápidamente del cuarto de Edward y me llevo consigo

-Lo siento—se disculpo caminando lo más pronto posible—Siento haber dudado de ti y de él—caminaba más rápido y no le podía responder en primera, porque intentaba caminar a su velocidad también intentando no caerme; Segunda: estaba aun sorprendida de que no haya sospechado nada

Cuando llegamos a la puerta me miro y me abrazo

-Soy un idiota… Te pido disculpas—me apretaba más contra el—Es que tan solo la idea de perderte o saber que te comparto… No lo aguantaría Bella—me separo de el y me miro a los ojos—de ahora en adelante no dudare mas de ti. Edward será como un amigo mió y lo respetare

Mire sus ojos y su profunda sonrisa. Se me revolvió el estomago

-Gracias Will—fue lo único que pude decir debido a mis pausas

-Te quiero Bella

-Te quiero Will

Me dio un beso y se marcho. Cerré la puerta respirando con tranquilidad. William se fue creyendo la historia y solo la creyó porque nunca tuvimos intimidad, nunca conoció mi ropa interior. En parte me alegraba, pero por otra me dolía.

Tocaron el timbre del departamento, lo cual me saco de mis cavilaciones. Abrí la puerta y me encontré con una pequeña chica con el cabello puntiagudo y chico. Tenía una enorme sonrisa y se me abalanzo

-¡Wow! ¡Eres tu!—exclamo ahorcándome con uno de sus fuertes brazos. No podía reaccionar bien

-¿Alice?—escuche a Edward preguntar detrás de mí.

La chica se separo de mí para ver su deslumbrante sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes me examinaron con curiosidad lo cual me amedrento e hizo que me quedara callada.

-Soy Alice Masen—se presento dándome su mano. Yo, la tome aun sorprendida—Soy la hermana de Edward y espero que nos llevemos bien

-Seguro—murmure con una sonrisa seca ante una chiquilla llena de vida. Esta miro sobre mi hombro y se le hizo una sonrisa mas ancha

-Hola Edward—se metió al departamento y abrazo a Edward con el mismo entusiasmo, solo que su hermano no la pudo abrazar por tener las manos ocupadas con algo.

-Hola Alice. No sabría que vendrías si no le habría dicho a Bella y te hubiéramos esperado para cenar—comento mientras intentaba revolver lo que tenia en sus manos. Alice lo observo y sonrió de una gran forma

-¡No importa! ¡Vengo para hacerles compañía!—exclamo aun muy entusiasmada brincando por todas partes. Empezó a subir las escaleras—¡Ven Bella! Necesito que mostrarte algo que te compre—subió unos escalones mas pero se volvió a Edward—y necesitaras blanqueador para esas sabanas con sangre…

Finalmente se volteo para dejar a Edward y a mí con un peso encima. ¿Qué inventariamos para Alice?

* * *

**Ok, bueno se que soy una pésima persona por no haber continuado con el Fic desde hace aproximadamente dos años. No tenia contemplado terminarlo, esa es la verdad por motivos de falta de tiempo y precisamente porque me estaba dedicando a crear otras historias… Pero, es parte de lo que me gusta, y estoy dispuesta a hacer. Voy a estar sometida a presión todo el tiempo, así que, me intente convencer a mi misma, de que esta historia, no la podía dejar inconclusa… Y estoy aquí, de regreso**

**He de decir que esta historia esta en proceso, tengo que hacer varias modificaciones y tardare un poco. Pero no se angustien, ya no como antes. Seré lo mas rápida posible, después de todo. Ese es mi compromiso.**

**En fin, este cap no hay lemmon, pero quiero ser mas precisa en mis historias lo verán conforme avanza el fan fiction. De hecho me gusta mucho esta historia, puedo asegurarles que habrá lemmon y mucha trama. Espero en serio que les guste.**

**Saludos a todas mis lectoras. Cuídense**


End file.
